Titles gone Wrong
by Amberle
Summary: Venni and Me get together... midnight writing is FUN! ^^


Authoresses' notes: Well.. Get Venni and myself together to write a fic at midnight... and this is what you get... Enjoy!

-----------------

He who uses big words at odd times walks slowly onto a dimly lit stage.

"What the fuck is wrong with my name!" He who uses big words at odd times cries, utterly surprised, "Oh what the hell... I'm here to tell you all to enjoy our incessant bickering and utterly annoying chatter." Takes a seat between He who wields make up and pointy objects and Guardian of sharp and pointy things. GEAH woman sat across from them bitching about how she COULDN'T eat anything.

"MEAT! I DEMAND MEAT DAMNIT!" Barrel boy screeched, as the rest of the table stared and shifted away from him.

"Silence Barrel boy, your noise annoys me." She who talks too much moans at him. He who wields make up and pointy objects stood then and bashed She who talks too much over the head with a metal dinner plate. *Insert hollow clanging sound*

"Silence She who talks too much!" He commanded scowling. He who uses big words at odd times and Cute Lil Clepto laughed and pointed.

Pissy man with funny looking cape prances around the table, a stupid grin on his face as he sings loudly and shamelessly.

"IF YOU LIKE PINA COLATAS! AN GETTING CAUGHT IN THE RAIN!! ..." He bellowed and at the word rain many of the table's members shuddered.

"Are you CRAZY! Rain is BAD!" Baka boy shouts and trips Pissy man with funny looking cape, who flails, and finally crashes to the ground with a loud "THUNK!" He who causes domino effect sat beside GEAH woman claiming that he really DOES love her and other rambles of unconditional love, but we don't care about that... back to the good stuff. 

He who has a tail growls in his throat as he stuffs more food into his big mouth.

"SILENCE! Can't you see I'm eating?!" He hisses, stuffing more into his gluttonous trap. She who dances with glowing spheres and Monkey boy exchange disgusted faces then turn to the singing Mr. Glowing Headed Twinkie Man and drops their jaws, spilling Goldfish **EVERYWHERE**! 

"I've got all my best threads and my favorite shoes. Now it's my time to play, got no love for the blues. Understand what I'm saying, oh you'd better get back. I got no time to waste cause I'm one hip cat. And when I start my working I cruise like Dina flow. And when I'm in the mood I spread it all around.... WHAT?!" Mr. Glowing Headed Twinkie Man blinked at them. He sweatdrops and sinks down in his seat, "heh heh." She who dances with glowing spheres and Monkey boy shake their heads and return their gazes to their plates.

"!! MY GOLDFISH! WHERE'D THEY GO!" She who dances with glowing spheres cries. She looks to the floor where they lay. "AIEEEEEEE!" She yells then starts crying.

Monkey boy looks at the Cheddar goldfish and tears well up in his eyes. "M-my fishies..." 

Horny man who lives in swamp buries his face in his hands.

"My comrades are idiots..." He mutters and "Yuna" grins at him idiotically while Capt'n Hook chases He who runs away yelling "ARG MATEY!" While He who runs away is screaming like a little girl. Cute Lil Clepto is seen picking at the Emancipated ones clothes curiously. 

"...." Cute Lil Clepto suddenly snatches the Emancipated ones butter knife, stashing it in his... ur... pocket then speeding off.

"Maim.. Kill... destroy..." He who wields staff with no hands mutters under his breath. 

Bitchy ambi-sexual spider dood and the Golden Wonder are sitting, bickering moronically. 

"I'm stronger!" The Golden Wonder yells.

"No I am!"

"I am!"

"I AM!"

And so that went on for hours. The corrupted man in purple dresses was behind Guardian of sharp and pointy things, trying to take his wings off with a rusty scalpel. Whilst He who swims with annoying fishies is staring down at a bowl of fish flakes.

"That's NOT funny!" He hisses and everyone else bellows with laughter.

"And so ends our.. um... dinner... thingy... yeah..." He who wields make up and pointy objects giggles waving, "BAI, and come again!"

Everyone waves.

__

The End


End file.
